Bifrost
Bifrost is the name of a secret criminal organization which uses a computer gambling system based on the same name to gamble on real world events (or cases) using a tournament format called Roundrobin. Bifrost System The Bifrost System is the name of an advanced computer artificial intelligence system which allows registered users to manipulate real life events (or cases) without Sibyl's knowledge under the premise of a gambling tournament carried out in complete secrecy. During the Roundrobin games, the players (called Congressmen) use Bifrost's "Roundrobin Proceedings Management Middleware" to subtly influence real world events (or cases) so they align with their personal goals. This can be achieved in multiple ways: 1. inside trading of stock to manipulate markets; 2. influencing the outcome of specific events (e.g. political elections); or 3. providing contact with known Inspectors. The system prevents Sibyl's interference by creating impossible scenarios such as direct murder, murder disguised as an accident, or murder disguised as suicide. All of these actions allow the tournament participants to maintain clear hues by having them not lift a finger in committing the actual crimes. The seats are also specially designed to prevent a Congressman from leaving their seat. During enforcement, the system will trigger the seat to trap the Congressman to prevent them from escaping. Upon enforcement, the victim is disintegrated from existance. Organization As an organization, Bifrost has a three-tiered hierarchical structure which consists of the Congressmen, the Inspectors and the Foxes. Congressmen are players chosen by Bifrost to play Roundrobin, while the Inspectors are subordinate members who are often used as pawns or helpers in the game. Inspectors consist of members from all aspects of society, including latent criminals. They are ranked by number and are signified by a business card with a Teumessian Fox on it. However, the role of First Inspector additionally acts a judge to prevent the other Inspectors from abusing their authority. It is also possible for Inspectors to be promoted to Congressmen. Although, Bifrost prioritizes family members of current Congressmen first. Foxes are the lowest rank. They consist of civilians from all aspects of society who unknowingly help Inspectors commit their crimes (e.g. Takumi Yonehara or Mao Kisaragi). This mainly consists of each "fox" doing one small favor that individually can be seen as just a small error or accident, but together lead to major consequences. Bifrost often contacts these people through third-party businesses such as online consultation sites and take advantage of their problems by offering help in exchange for favours. The system is designed this way to minimize the evidence created and the clouding of hue's of everyone involved in order to maintain its invisibility in society. Known Members Congressmen * Haruki Shirogane * Kyoko Saionji (former) * Shizuka Homura * Hoichiro Homura (former) * Toya Saionji (former) Inspectors * Koichi Azusawa - First Inspector * Haruki Enomiya (former) - Second Inspector * Torri S. Aschenbach (former) - Third Inspector * Tetsuya Sasagawa (former) - Seventh Inspector * Chiyo Obata - Eleventh Inspector * Kei Mikhail Ignatov - Thirteenth Inspector * Atsushi Shindo (former) Trivia *In Norse Mythology, "Bifrost" was the name of a mythical burning rainbow bridge that links the world of Midgard (Human World) to Asgard (Realm of the Gods). It was guarded by Heimdall the all-seeing. During Ragnarok, Heimdall would blow his horn, Gjallarhorn, to warn the others gods that the giants will breach his defenses and cross the bridge to storm Asgard and slay the gods. Another interpretation is that the rainbow bridge actually refers to an Aurora.(source:Wikipedia) Category:Organizations Category:Bifrost Category:Antagonists Category:Article stubs